


No Plan

by rancheel



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Caretaking, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mountains, Strangers, Tom Hiddleston AU, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: You treated yourself to a week long getaway to a lodge up in the mountains and run into one of the handsome caretakers that work around on the property.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s), Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	No Plan

The mountains were breathtaking. The views were almost as if you’d been sleeping and had a realistic dream that would shake you to your very core once you were back to reality.

But no. You were here. This was real. You were losing your mind at just how beautiful a place could be.

You had decided on staying up in some cabins in the mountains for a week as a gift to yourself for working hard. And god, they did not disappoint.

The line of trees you could see as you drive yourself around some of the trails on the small golf cart you had rented rendered you speechless. You even spotted a small stable with the place that had a sign advertising that you could rent a horse for an hour.

You never wanted to leave. Ever.

When you were younger, you always hated the outdoors. It was weird, now that you’re looking back on it as you took your time getting out of your golf cart to take the short walk up the path that led to your cabin. The dirt, the more often than not sticky heat as you tried to do some cliché activity. It just rubbed you the wrong way.

Then, you realized, maybe it was just the people.

You hummed to yourself as you tossed the keys between your hands, momentarily eyeing the extra cart near the trail you were walking on that branched off onto another small clearing. It was a worker at the lodge, you assumed by his current situation.

He was building. What exactly, you don’t know. You didn’t mind watching him as he tried pushing some pieces together. His bicep flexed slightly from the tension, which make his forearm tense up considerably.

So maybe there was more to the mountains than the views of the trees and other things the Earth had created.

You didn’t catch the man again until the next day you went to the stables and he was tending horses.

You were just passing by the stables, really. Just to get to the small restaurant up at the office area of the lodge, since you weren’t feeling up to cooking breakfast that morning.

But there he was. Standing tall, oozing confidence with his auburn curls looking slightly on the red side thanks to the morning sunlight. He was wearing casual clothing. Tight jeans, tucked into some kind of boot that was most likely steel toed, dark blue long sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows. Maybe it was a Henley? You couldn’t be too sure, you didn’t want to be caught staring.

“Good mornin’.” The deep voice shocked you. You didn’t suspect it to be that deep. It also sounded... British, possibly? You didn’t notice since you were still reeling on how deep and gravely his voice sounded.

It was kicking your stomach up with emotions.

“Morning,” you replied easily with a kind smile and a short nod of the head. Was it possible to have some kind of country twang mixed with a British accent?

He returned the smile before you carried on heading up the dirt path that led to your destination and he carried on cooing to one of the horses he was tending to.

After conversing with Suzanne, the lovely waitress you had at breakfast, you learned his name was Tom. Extremely fitting. He moved from England as it turned out, offering his uncle some help around the place with renovations and such.

According to Suzanne, Tom was a good, hardworking man who didn’t know when to take a break. Always tending to everything, stubborn as a mule. Needed to settle down with a good, kind-hearted soul who knew how to properly feed the poor thing - Suzanne was very hung up on how thin Tom looked, you learned, even if he had the muscle to prove otherwise. You chalked it up to be from her southern roots.

“You would love ‘im!” Suzanne exclaimed as she filled your cup in the empty dining area. “Handsome, educated. My girls upstate wouldn’t believe there’s any like him left!”

“Really?” you mused gently, looking out the window that gave a slanted view of the stables where Tom worked.

Suzanne was quick to voice her agreement before changing the subject completely on you to talk about one of her grandbabies.

After breakfast it was your mission to talk with the man.

You watched him take care of the horses, flex in his top far too much to be considered healthy, run his large hands through the short locks of hair on his head, and even mount a horse to ride.

It was dangerous to even consider getting to know him or even be in the same room as him, you’re aware, but you had to know more than what Suzanne was telling you through her connections.

And you didn’t need her meddling with your chance at a relationship. It felt like the equivalent of your mother forcing you and a cute boy together in a room with a wink and an exclamation of _“oh! I forgot I had to do something in the kitchen! You two have fun!”._

“That’s oddly specific,” you muttered to yourself as you left the restaurant after paying and generously tipping Suzanne, holding a hand up to shield the sunlight from your eyes as you started back down the small steps you had to climb.

Tom was out of sight with one of the spotted horses, and you had decided to try and figure out some topics you could talk with him about. The next time you ran into him, you didn’t want to be too.. awkward. If you ended up saying something weird you’d have to endure the uncomfortable, tight-lipped smiles whenever you walked past him until you left at the end of the week. 

You didn’t want that. At all.

Thankfully, your shot came later in the afternoon, right around dusk. On an impulsive decision, you decided to head to the small gazebo where the weddings were held. They had cute lights set up last you looked and it really was a nice spot to relax and look at the stars.

The walk was nice and cool. Not too hot after a certain point, which pleased you to no end. You didn’t regret wearing the shorts you had on, and you didn’t hate yourself for pulling on the long sleeve you really wanted to wear. The perfect balance of hot and cold.

Tom looked to be painting the railings when you got there with your small backpack on your back. You wanted to stop him as he continued long, detailed brush strokes on the nice pale wood.

“I think the gazebo looks just fine without whatever you’re doing,” you started casually as you landed on the first step. _Hopefully that was a good starting point_ , you thought.

Tom stopped mid-dunk of his brush to look your way with a face of confusion before smiling at you.

“I’m afraid I agree,” he replied casually, officially deciding to abandon his work in favor of standing up and stepping back into the middle of the wood floor to cross his arms against his chest. “However, our next wedding party insists we stain it.”

You made a strangled noise in the back of your throat at his reply, finally stepping onto the main platform of the gazebo. You shoved your hands into your pockets gently.

“Is that even allowed?”

“Technically? No. But they threw in extra money, and Lance couldn’t turn them down then.”

You hummed sadly, nodding as if you knew exactly what he was talking about. You let your eyes trail over the decent stain job so far when you felt his eyes on you.

“I’m Tom, by the way.” His cleaner looking hand was held out for you to shake.

Happily, you turned and took a hand out of your pocket to grasp it while giving your name back kindly.

“Pleasure to meet you,” Tom replied with a grin, taking his hand back before moving to quickly turn the small lights hooked under the roofing on.

You had no choice but to assume it was the caretaker in him.

“So,” he started. “What brings you this way?”

“Besides the gazebo?” You fired back teasingly. “I wanted to see the lights and maybe get some reading in.”

“This is a good spot to do it,” Tom confirmed as one of his large hands rubbed under his chin. “I recommend the small clearing near your cabin, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yes. When the skies are clear at night?” Tom let out a dreamy sounding sigh with a smile, holding a thumbs up with a nod. “It’s beautiful.”

“Surely not as beautiful as the other views I’ve seen here,” you replied, smiling kindly before moving to the railing Tom had been working on. You were sure to keep a bit of a distance.

“You said a wedding party wanted the railing stained?”

“Mhm.” You could hear Tom’s footsteps behind you as you heard some things shifting around. You could only assume he was trying to clear up the space near the railing.

“When are they arriving?”

Tom stopped moving things around and tilted his head as his hand moved to itch the back of his neck. He stayed silent to think for a moment.

“Uh,” he started, eyes trailing up to the roof which caused his lips to part as he let out a low groan of thought. “October.”

Your eyes widened slightly, causing you to turn around abruptly to look at him. “That’s close.”

“Exactly why the railing needs to be done.”

You let out a soft hum, finally moving closer to the railing as you started to look out at the landscape of trees. Absentmindedly, you leaned closer to the wood Tom had just stopped working on as if you’d get a closer look at the landscape.

Tom eyed you curiously as he bent down to finish moving some of his equipment. He noticed you looked like you were about to slam your hands against the fresh staining.

“I’d be careful if I were you. It’s still—“

The words flying out of his mouth were far too late by the time your hands landed on the freshly stained railing. You didn’t hesitate to let your face pull into a grimace, barely glancing down at your newly painted hands.

“—wet..”

You took a slow breath in through your nose before breathing out your reply: “shit.”

“Shit indeed,” Tom quipped with a chuckle, standing up from his position to stand next to you while you pulled your hands off.

“Is this like... toxic or whatever?”

“Not really. Unless the effects come later,” he replied, gesturing to his bare forearms that had streaks of dark brown on his pale skin that mixed in with the freckles that dotted up and down his arms.

You nodded and let out a huff regardless, staring at your semi-damp hand to compare it to his arm.

“I recommend olive oil,” Tom said as he moved to carefully grasp your wrist to see the damage.

His hands were rough thanks to the callouses he’s gained from working, but were gentle holding your wrist overall. It was, to be honest, a little distracting.

“For what?”

“The staining.” He held your hand up with a smile. “Food-grade oil in a small tray and soaking for a few minutes does wonders before you scrub it all off.”

You scrunched your nose up. “You do this a lot?”

“You’d be surprised,” Tom teased, the edge of his lips quirking into a bit of a smirk as he let out a breathy chuckle.

You couldn’t help but follow suit, letting out a soft laugh. “I’m sure I would.”

The silence between you two was comfortable. A little awkward, but comfortable overall. Your wrist was still in Tom’s grasp and you didn’t look forward to when he would let go.

“I.. Uh, I think I’ll leave you with your staining,” you spoke suddenly, not at all moving to let his hand fall from your wrist. “I can just go to the clearing—”

"Stay,” Tom said suddenly, cutting off your sudden babbling before you even got started. “Please. I’d love the company.”

You let your eyes trail up his arm to meet his eyes, furrowing your brows in confusion. 

“Are you sure? I can easily make the walk back, it’s no trouble—”

Tom said your name gently, trying to hold back a laugh. “Yes. Stay. I would like to get to know you a bit more, if that’s alright.”

Your confusion went away quickly, your face contorting into a wide smile before your head nodded a little too fast to be appropriate. 

“That’s certainly alright with me, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written for Tom, but we're back at it! Thank my trip to Georgia from 3 weeks ago for this one. Hopefully I can get my other WIP's done here soon, sorry I'm slow at this writing thing again! Hope you liked this!


End file.
